


兽耳魔药

by dddontstop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Ears, Boys Kissing, M/M, Potions Accident
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddontstop/pseuds/dddontstop
Summary: 愚人节小甜饼，甜而污。德拉科开了一家魔药店。





	兽耳魔药

**4月1日凌晨，**

      时间刚过午夜，魔杖的亮光照亮了韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的壁炉。

      两个穿巫师服的身影站在壁炉前，他们火红的头发在夜色里十分显眼。

      “你确定这样进去没问题？我可一点也不想尝试马尔福的独家恶咒。”乔治看上去有点担忧。

      “肯定没问题！待会我先进，要是出什么事也会先冲着我。再说今晚哈利也在那里，就算出了意外马尔福也不能拿咱们怎么样的。”罗恩信心满满地向乔治保证。

      “那好吧，我在你后边。”乔治一边说一边摸了摸口袋里的小药瓶，“希望马尔福的脾气不要像以前一样恶劣。”

      罗恩撒了一把飞路粉，进入壁炉，口齿清晰地说“Draconis Potions！”

**3月31日上午的傲罗办公室，**

      哈利坐在办公桌前烦躁地浏览桌上的一本黑魔法事件报告，羊皮纸翻得噼啪响。

      办公室另一侧的罗恩抬起头：“嘿、哥们，你今天上午怎么了？马尔福那个混蛋惹着你了？”

      哈利叹了口气，无奈地说，“德拉科给魔药店的壁炉设置了个飞路网夜间口令，这样我在晚上壁炉关闭后也可以从飞路网进魔药店，只要说对口令就行。”

      罗恩有点困惑，“虽然不敢相信我有一天会夸他，可是这听起来很贴心啊。”

      哈利翻了个白眼，“他设的口令是‘波特臭大粪’。”

      “真是江山易改本性难移，”罗恩义愤填膺地感慨，“得好好教训教训那个家伙！”。

**4月1日凌晨，**

      魔药店里静悄悄的，哈利和德拉科应该已经睡了，只有架子上的几个药瓶在黑暗里闪着荧光。

      罗恩带着乔治悄无声息地摸到厨房，乔治从兜里掏出一小瓶亮粉色的药水，倒进了咖啡壶。

**4月1日早上，**

      哈利和德拉科在厨房里一个靠墙的小桌子上吃早饭。

      德拉科喝了一口咖啡，眼睛没有离开手中的《魔药周刊》，打开的那页标题写着“乔治·韦斯莱带你走进玩笑魔药”。

      德拉科感觉自己的头发似乎垂到了脸颊上，有点痒，虽然它不应该有这么长。德拉科伸手去捞，摸到了一个毛茸茸的东西。

      “哈利，帮我看看这是什么？”

      哈利抬头看向德拉科，咽下了口中的咖啡，惊愕地张大了嘴巴。

      德拉科的两只耳朵上方的头顶位置长出来两只乳白色的毛茸茸的似乎也是耳朵的东西，从德拉科的脸颊两侧垂了下来。

      “德...德拉科，你好像长出来了两只耳朵..”

      突然，德拉科看着哈利，原本困惑的眼睛惊恐地睁大了，“你头顶上的是什么！？”

      哈利头顶两侧对称的位置以肉眼可见的速度长出了两个黑色的毛茸茸的三角形状的东西！

      哈利有点迷茫地伸手摸了摸自己的脑袋，觉得自己会不会也多长了两只耳朵，只不过似乎不像德拉科的那么长。

      两人睁大眼睛对视数秒，随即起身飞奔向浴室的镜子。

      德拉科的新耳朵像是兔子耳朵，最宽处有六七厘米宽，整体有十七八厘米长的样子，服帖地垂在德拉科脸颊两侧，耳朵内侧为粉白色，外侧长满了长长的绒毛，似乎是为了搭配德拉科的头发，绒毛整体为乳白色但是泛着一点淡金的光泽。

      哈利的新耳朵约莫有六七厘米高，顶端尖尖的，整体呈现出三角形的样子，耳朵前侧呈淡粉色，耳背长着黑色的绒毛，明显像是猫咪耳朵。

      还没搞明白头顶上的东西是怎么回事，德拉科觉得自己的尾椎处似乎多了一团毛茸茸的东西，正要让哈利帮忙看看，只见哈利扭着屁股，手伸向身后，从裤子里掏出了一条毛茸茸的大约有半米长的黑色尾巴。

      哈利的神情从惊愕转向了愤怒，绿眼睛里冒着火光，“这他妈怎么回事！”

      德拉科的大脑飞速运转着，随即眉头一皱，回忆起了早上在杂志上看到的那篇关于玩笑魔药的文章。

      烟灰色的眼睛腾起了怒火，“哈利，是韦斯莱！乔治·韦斯莱开发的一种笑话魔药！”

      “应该是早餐的问题，”德拉科继续说着，“要下药的话桌上的液体只有咖啡和牛奶，你喝咖啡不加牛奶，他们应该是把药提前倒进咖啡壶了！”

      德拉科原本白皙的脸颊因为气恼泛着淡粉色，嵌在两只毛茸茸的耳朵之间，眼睛因为情绪激动而亮晶晶的。

      “笑话魔药？那是什么？”

      德拉科快步走回餐桌，打开咖啡壶向里边甩了几个检测用的咒语，“果然！”

      德拉科将桌上的《魔药周刊》递给跟在身后的哈利，指着其中一小段。

      在一张亮粉色魔药的图片旁边，写着一段说明文字，“兽耳魔药：服药者会出现一些动物的特征，如长出耳朵、尾巴等，动物的种类与毛色会根据服药者本身的特点而变化，仅限成年巫师使用。”

      “……所以你的特点是长毛垂耳兔？”

      德拉科亮晶晶的眼睛瞪向哈利，兔耳朵跟着微微一甩，“现在的关键问题是韦斯莱昨天是怎样在我不知情的情况下给咖啡壶里下药的！还有，到底是韦斯莱还是另有其人...”德拉科的鼻翼抽动着，像生着气的兔子。

      “我想我知道是谁，”哈利挠挠脑袋，红着脸，有点不好意思，“应该是罗恩，我昨天告诉他夜间口令的事了，他说要教训教训你...”

      “这种东西你也能告诉别人！”德拉科不可思议地看着哈利，“我现在严重怀疑兽耳魔药的准确性，都没有让你长出触角变成一只弗洛伯毛虫！”

      “罗恩又不是外人！再说谁让你把口令设成那样！”哈利瞪向德拉科，一对翠绿色的杏仁眼现在更圆了，猫耳朵一抖一抖。

      德拉科看着哈利抖动的耳朵有点呆住，伸出手摸了上去，揉了几下。哈利喉咙深处不受控制地发出了咕噜声。

      “嘿~你还真是一只小黑猫。”德拉科露出坏笑。

      哈利红着脸，也伸手摸上了德拉科的耳朵，“你这只垂耳兔！”

      新长的兔耳朵格外敏感，德拉科感觉哈利手指的触感像一股细小的电流从头皮传到了小腹，小腹一阵缩紧，德拉科不自然地绷直了身体。

      “不过...既然你已经长出了猫耳朵和猫尾巴，那么……”德拉科挑起了一边的眉毛，一只兔耳朵也跟着挑了起来“听说猫咪的舌头上长有肉刺？”

      哈利注意到了德拉科的反应，走上前双手勾住德拉科的脖子，微微侧头伸出舌尖，沿着德拉科的下颚轻轻舔了一下。哈利的舌头触感粗糙，德拉科感觉麻酥酥的，兔耳朵跟着颤动了几下。

      德拉科用手捏住哈利的下巴，让哈利张开嘴，哈利的舌头表面果然一改往日模样，布满了许多小小的粉色肉刺。

      德拉科侧头深深地吻了上去，哈利回应着德拉科，两人抱在了一起。哈利伸出舌头在德拉科口腔中搅动着，舌头上的小肉刺磨蹭着德拉科的口腔内壁，快感沿着德拉科的脊柱传向尾椎骨。

      德拉科的手指插进哈利的乱发中，指肚摩挲着哈利的的头皮，哈利发出了一声低低的呻吟，德拉科能感觉到贴着自己的哈利硬了起来。

      哈利两只手拢住德拉科胯部，将两人之间的距离进一步拉近，德拉科扭动着腰往哈利身上蹭。

      “你这只着急的小兔子，”哈利喘息着说，手却伸进了德拉科裤子，使劲揉捏着德拉科的臀瓣。

      哈利摸到了那只毛茸茸的小尾巴，捏了一把那团小毛球，那尾巴十分敏感，德拉科感觉自己的肠壁一阵绞紧，身前的东西涨得要命，德拉科觉得自己快不行了。

      “哈利...我们去卧室吧，”德拉科的声音沙哑而急促，“相比于射到裤子里...我还是更想享受一下你那新颖而前卫的舌头..”

      第二天起，Draconis Potions的卧室里多了一个储存亮粉色药剂的容器，哈利和德拉科也从此养成了煮咖啡前检查咖啡壶的习惯。

一个月后，

      霍格沃茨的草药学教授纳威·隆巴顿站在Draconis Potions门口，他在认真阅读一块显眼的银色广告牌，上面墨绿色的花体字写着“本店特别推出多种韦斯莱魔法把戏坊笑话商品逆转魔药！价格合理！欢迎选购！”

      隆巴顿教授若有所思地摸摸下巴，然后推门走进了魔药店，环绕四周后他向收银台走去，略微紧张地开口，“呃...早上好马尔福，请问你这里有针对速效逃课糖的逆转魔药吗？”

 

这篇文章也在[LOFTER](http://sikabosi.lofter.com/post/20141e0c_12e47aeea)

灰常欢迎留言讨论~


End file.
